Techniques for rendering models often involves five basic steps: 1) creation of a finite element model, typically, but not always from geometry/design information imported from CAD systems; 2) enhancement of the finite element model with material, property, load and constraint attributes; 3) transformation of the attributed model into a formatted file suitable for consumption by a finite element solver; 4) transformation of the information contained within the formatted solver files into a set of equations and subsequent solution of these equations by the finite element solver; and 5) post-processing of the results from the solution of the equations. In practice, steps 1 thru 3 rarely yield a valid simulation at the first attempt and users frequently discover modeling deficiencies or errors after completion of steps 4 and 5 that have to be corrected by partially repeating steps 1 thru 3. This cycle of build, solve, review, fix is generally executed numerous times before a valid model and solution is obtained.